prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Hale
Karen Lucille "Lucy" Hale, credited as Lucy Hale, is an American actress and singer born on June 14, 1989. She is best known for her role as Aria Montgomery on the ABC Family series ''Pretty Little Liars''. She is also known for her role as Rose Baker on the CW series Privileged and her cameo role as Sherrie Marconi in the horror film Scream 4. She released her debut album, Road Between, on June 3rd, 2014. Life and Career Hale is from Memphis, Tennessee. She was born being named Karen Lucille Hale. She first appeared on television as part of the reality show American Juniors in 2003. She was part of the vocal quintet formed with the top 5 finishers. After American Juniors, Hale had guest roles on shows such as Drake and Josh, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, The O.C., and How I Met Your Mother as Robin Scherbatsky's younger sister, Katie. She also appeared in two episodes of the Disney Channel Original Series Wizards of Waverly Place as Justin Russo's gothic girlfriend Miranda Hampson. Hale appeared in NBC's short-lived re-imagining of the Bionic Woman as Becca Sommers. She made her big screen debut in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2 portraying Effie Kaligaris, the younger sister of Lena. Hale then co-starred in the CW TV show Privileged as Rose Baker. She also starred in the Lifetime TV movie Sorority Wars. In 2009, Lucy starred in the television film Fear Island, which was only released in Canada. In December of 2009, Hale was cast as Aria Montgomery in the TV series Pretty Little Liars, a role that has since gained her international attention. She auditioned for the role of Hanna before being offered Aria's character. Hale was cast as the lead for A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song which aired in January 2012. Lucy hosted the April 25 episode of Punk'd where she successfully pranked co-star Ian Harding, Vanessa Hudgens and Josh Hutcherson. On June 11, 2013, Hale announced that she is the new Ambassador of the beauty brand Mark Girl. Lucy, along with Glee star Darren Criss, co-hosted the 2013 Teen Choice Awards on August 11, 2013. On June 3, 2014, Lucy Hale released her first album Road Between, which debuted at #2 on the country charts. Her first single, "You Sound Good To Me," was released back in January 2014. On June 21, Lucy made her Grand Ole Oprey debut, a dream of hers. On March 16, 2017, Hale was cast in the Blumhouse supernatural thriller film Truth or Dare. The film was released in theaters on April 13, 2018. Filmography Appearance Awards Trivia *Lucy dated David Henrie, her Wizards of Waverly Place co-star from 2006-2008. *She is afraid of spiders, snakes and flying. *Her Ex-Boyfriend is Alex Marshall from the band "The Cab." *Her lucky number is 2003. It's her number in the American Juniors competition. It was also the year when she won. This was also the year that she began acting. *Lucy loves to go shopping, dancing, and hanging out with friends. *She loves Glee and is friends with Glee star Lea Michele. *Lucy's mom's name is Julie Hale. The youngest of three, she has a sister, Maggie, and a step-brother, Wes. *When she won American Juniors, she sang "Call Me", which she realized was about strippers. *Lucy Hale was mistaken for Selena Gomez by Justin Bieber fans. They wanted to steal her phone to call Justin. *When Lucy was 15 years old she went on a date with Big Time Rush's Kendall Schmidt. *Hosted the prank show Punk'd in April 2012 and played an elaborate prank on friend and co-star Ian Harding. *Her favorite person is Ellen DeGeneres. *Many people thought she was -A because of footage of her wearing all black in Fear Island. *Both Lucy and Ashley play the younger siblings of two characters on the famous TV show, How I Met Your Mother , '' Barney and Robin, who are engaged, making Lucy and Ashley characters in-laws. *She is good friends with seven-time Grammy winner, Taylor Swift. *Lucy auditioned for a role in the film ''Fifty Shades of Grey . *She has designed a limited edition collection for Hollister. * Her real name is Karen Lucille Hale. * In an interview, she said all she listens to in the car was the soundtrack to Glee. * According to a tweet of her's, she enjoys eating ranch dressing for breakfast. * When she was on The Ellen Show, she was given a box of light bulbs. * Her first onscreen kiss was with Leighton Meester for an unaired pilot that didn't get picked up for series. Book Series Lucy Hale is mentioned twice in the Pretty Little Liars book series. The first time is in Deadly, as the book is dedicated to her (as well as fellow actresses Troian Bellisario, Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell. The second time Lucy is mentioned is in Toxic, when Hanna is imagining who will replace Hailey in the movie (Burn It Down). Gallery lucyandsasha876.png lucy087.png 1vh06yr.jpg 547972 433918256646962 214672569 n.jpg 74841-original.jpg 85377090.jpg Lucy Hale American Junior episode 1x05 Group Performances 053.jpg 88372830.jpg 88372852.jpg 88372876.jpg 88372884.jpg 941951 449548081798926 1137327075 n.jpg Aitbi448xvdaaatx.jpg Aria-aria-montgomery-pretty-little-liars-30085822-756-558.jpg CW+CBS+Showtime+CBS+Television+TCA+Party+06Uel7p-Bdrl.jpg D08a9c6f20b4e01a normal 001.png.xlarge.jpg Hale48.png Hale lucy554.jpg Ian (2).png Ian (3).png Ian and Lucy cry.jpg Ian and Lucy perf.jpg Imagehhhghh.jpg LH22062012.jpg Liars picture.jpg Luc1864.jpg LuchH.png Lucy+Hale+MuchMusic+Video+Awards+2013+Press+yl11DUpN7Odx.jpg Lucy, Troian and Shay.jpg Lucy-Hale-1226829-small.jpg Lucy-Hale-2013-iHeartRadio-3.jpg Lucy-Hale1-211x300.jpg Lucy-Hale .1.jpg Lucy-hale-1.jpg Lucy-hale-14.jpg Lucy-hale-2.jpg Lucy-hale-cma-awards-hair-00.jpg Lucy-hale-pretty-black-dress-long-dark-hair.jpg Lucy-hale.jpg Lucy1.jpg Lucy2.jpg Lucy2154.jpg Lucy24186.jpg Lucy2842.jpg Lucy360.jpg Lucy+Hale+Lucy+Hale+Performs+Nashville+2OX1xmCVNJQl.jpg Lucy+Hale+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+2014+TnBZ8W58UQVl.jpg Lucy-Hale -PaleyFest-2014-Pretty-Little-Liars--02.jpg 1925139 719619394757256 447227918 n.jpg Lucy+Hale+Ian+Harding+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+0r9woOu4dspl.jpg Lucy+Hale+Pretty+Little+Liars+Screening+NYC+SoRyJD1YsLol.jpg Ian+Harding+Pretty+Little+Liars+Screening+lt6k80kF9y-l.jpg A6719d7eb6f811e390511240dc933d03 8.jpg 524312a6b72411e3bf250ee929a7ce16 8.jpg Pll22.png A77f51b6b71b11e3b5c712f7c4b3dcac 8.jpg Looking good.png Yoyo.png c26c4f5abdc511e3bb060002c9df6654_8.jpg 17204f5abb6511e3b19a128c0352f527_8.jpg Lucy+Hale+2014+Radio+Disney+Music+Awards+W5i4L_lSkLOl.jpg 10326393 658017477587031 1789988351 n.jpg 925836_236617829860568_1295865950_n.jpg 481px-Ian and Lucy at the table read 5x05.png Complete Liars in The Silence of E. Lamb.png 10326380 1428193350774502 1823144141 n.jpg 10387835 895072940509853 187258306 n.jpg Pretty-little-liars-season-5-spoilers.jpg Lucy-hale-glamour-pour-gq-magazine.jpg Ashley-benson-shjay-mitchell-lucy-hale-and-troian-bellisario-gq-magazine-june-2014-issue 6.jpg LucyHale1.jpg 10326625_413038868837882_847544481_n.jpg lucy-hale-jj-spotlight-01.jpg lucy-hale-jj-spotlight-02.jpg lucy-hale-jj-spotlight-03.jpg lucy-hale-jj-spotlight-04.jpg lucy-hale-jj-spotlight-05.jpg lucy-hale-jj-spotlight-06.jpg lucy-hale-jj-spotlight-07.jpg lucy-hale-jj-spotlight-08.jpg 10413850 479171955546400 183097332 n.jpg 10375820_1624094847815699_675715292_n.jpg BpBXsB5CEAA2yaV.jpg article-2645177-1E60946000000578-360_634x894.jpg 10362169_288565271317576_33220851_n.jpg 10375634 261354674068799 116232864 n.jpg Lucy+Hale+Lucy+Hale+Grand+Ole+Opry+Debut+BdF92qqrx81l.jpg Lucy+Hale+Lucy+Hale+Grand+Ole+Opry+Debut+lNveHOrprEFl.jpg 539663 480743098646979 519970177 n.png BTS 5x13-13.jpg Lucy .jpg Lucy 2 ejhrjweklht.jpg Lucy 3.jpg Lucy 4.jpg Lucy 5.jpg Lucy 6.jpg Lucy 7.jpg Lucy 8.jpg Lucy 9.jpg Lucy 12.jpg 11049205_374462946072520_567909438_n.jpg 11017638_346159198909538_1762386432_n.jpg 11049214_447215792100271_1137830017_n.jpg 11117075_417788925055581_1048951973_n.jpg 10946571_414943721994929_487053449_n.jpg 10948977_835209049874324_1751811090_n.jpg 11098497_1581504495463290_1094902696_n.jpg 11116744_877679868941172_1775404907_n.jpg 10894991_1573901902864978_1469412248_n.jpg 11116885_1563285813953828_683998382_n.jpg 10956718_1808200362739113_1729127763_n.jpg IMG_20150628_222841.jpg IMG 20150912 132854.jpg IMG 20150912 132728.jpg IMG 20150920 120504.jpg lucyhale03.png lucyhale01.png lucyhale02.png lucyhale04.png PLL-NYCC.jpg PLL-NYCC2.jpg Prettylierscc (2).jpg Prettylierscc (4).jpg Prettylierscc (6).jpg Prettylierscc (11).jpg Prettylierscc (9).jpg Prettylierscc (11).jpg Prettylierscc (23).jpg Prettylierscc (30).jpg Prettylierscc (34).jpg CUCpTwNWcAAISke.jpg CTo5WGgWoAAezmr.jpg CUYvvTMUAAAOVnm.jpg CUXPnKHWsAAf6FD.jpg CUW0J1zWwAAxsgT.jpg 11444444.jpg Lucy (1).jpg Lucy (2).jpg Lucy (4).jpg Lucy (5).jpg 6B-PLL Promoshoot 014.jpg Lucy ABC Winter TCA Tour1.jpg Lucy ABC Winter TCA Tour2.jpg Lucy ABC Winter TCA Tour3.jpg Lucy ABC Winter TCA Tour4.jpg Lucyhalemakeup.jpg Lucy NY-4.jpg Lucy NY-3.jpg Lucy NY-2.jpg Lucy NY-1.jpg Hale nylong7.jpg Hale nylon11.jpg Hale nylon2.jpg Hale nylon.jpg Hale nylon 1.jpg 2016-08-30 1611.png Gfdsdtghji.png Hdsftyfuij.png Jkghfdfghj.png ,fhgdfsghjk.png Jgyutftyuilghiuyutdii.png Gtftfytftfiivgyuhgdr.png Gyuggfyf6ft6.png Dsfaewrgvergearf.png PLL Germany.jpg Lucy Hale 2017.png Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Series Regulars Category:Season 7